


[Podfic] Physical Therapy

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Marvel Podfics [12]
Category: Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Knitting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Claire suggests a novel kind of physical therapy for Misty. For the fan_flashworks "Yarn" challenge. Set after Defenders, during the general LC S2 time period.
Relationships: Misty Knight & Claire Temple
Series: GoLB Marvel Podfics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1303979
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Physical Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Physical Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902937) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



> For more of my solo work, you can subscribe to the podcast using the rss feed: [here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)
> 
> Or to check out more podfic about some awesome ladies check out the collection over here: [AwesomeLadiesPodficAnthologyXI](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AwesomeLadiesPodficAnthologyXI/).

## MP3

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/physical-therapy_202101/Physical%20Therapy.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/physical-therapy_202101/Physical%20Therapy.mp3) | 5 MB | 0:06:21  
MP3 (anchor.fm) |  [[link to mp3]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2021-1-27/159585417-44100-2-15d8f2401ee1a.m4a)  
  
| 5 MB | 0:06:21


End file.
